


No Sick Days

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Dream Machine Merwin [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Merlin is a caregiver, Sickness, Taking care of your family, Who cares for Merlin?, Who takes care of the care giver?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: When the whole house becomes sick and our favorite Quartermaster cares for them all.





	No Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dravni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/gifts).



> A chapter I had written that just never fit into 'Til Death Do Us Part'
> 
> Gifting it to a dear reader, I hope this can make you feel a little better <3.

“Daddy?” A small voice called next to Eggsy’s side of the bed. He felt a poke to his arm and shifted looking to see which child needed him.

“S’matter bud?” Eggsy asked sleepily. Gavin was standing there with a sheen of sweat on his pale face.

“I don’t feel good,” Gavin said and before Eggsy could say anything his son puked all over the floor.

Merlin popped his head up as their son began to cry, “Crap, I’ll clean it up. Eggsy go wash Gavin.”

Eggsy held his breath as he carefully got out of bed and guided their eight year old son to their ensuite.

Gavin puked a few more times while in the shower. Eggsy almost lost his stomach from the smell. He wasn’t good with vomit. Thank heavens it didn’t affect his husband.

Once Gavin was cleaned and in new pajamas, Merlin and Eggsy settled him in between them.

*

Eggsy woke up with a raw feeling in his throat. He looked over and Gavin was still sound asleep; his husband was gone. He could hear Merlin and their two other kids out in the front room. He sat up and quickly regretted it as a wave of nausea hit him. Eggsy got out of bed and ran to the loo just making it to the toilet to empty his stomach.

“No,” Eggsy whined once he was finished. He felt a hand run through his hair.

“Sick my heart?” Merlin asked softly. His Husband only groaned in response and vomited again. He waited until Eggsy was done and turned the water on to fill the tub. Helping Eggsy in, Merlin then went to check on the other sick boy in the house.

Gavin was now awake, but hadn’t moved from his spot. Merlin came around and placed a hand to his forehead, it was hot.

“I’m gonna take yer temp, okay?” Merlin asked and Gavin nodded his head. He checked the boys temperature and it resulted that he indeed had a fever. He decided today would be a chicken soup day.

Going back in to check on Eggsy 15 minutes later Merlin saw his husband had fallen asleep in the tub. Luckily he hadn’t slipped in.

“Come on, going to get all pruny,” Merlin said pulling the plug to drain the water.

Eggsy looked up at him with glossy eyes, “I feel like death.”

“Ye don’t look so good,” Merlin agreed and helped him out.

Dressing him in clean pants and pajama bottoms Merlin guided Eggsy back into the bed.

Eggsy snuggled closer to Gavin who willingly crawled into his arms.

Merlin stood there for a moment watching the two as they drifted off to sleep. His heart was full with the sight, they looked so much alike.

He’d have to make a call to Michelle or Harry to come look after the kids while he got supplies for soup. Giving both a kiss to the forehead Merlin walked out of the room to let them rest.

*

As it turned out Harry was dealing with the same illness in his home. Their son Jake was sick as well and Harry believed Michael was beginning to come down with it.

Merlin had decided to just take Aila and Elliot with him to grab the ingredients and other assorted things for the two sick boys in the house.

He had gotten saltines, tea and medication for reducing any fevers that may break out. First thing he did was grab a glass of water and take some medication into his room for Gavin. He looked at the two who were still sleeping. Merlin noticed Eggsy’s face was pale and shiny from sweat.

“Gavin,” Merlin said gently, rubbing his light brown hair from his forehead. His son blinked open his blue eyes.

“Hm,” Gavin groaned.

“Come on lad, sit up. Ye need to take this medicine.” He touched Gavin’s head and it was still hot. Merlin watched as Gavin untangled himself from Eggsy and sat up taking the water and medicine that was offered.

“I’m going to get Daddy some medicine then I’ll make soup, ye feel up for some?”

“Maybe, tummy is still a little rumbly,” Gavin said lying back on the bed.

Merlin made sure to medicate Eggsy who was not at all enthused about being woken up.

“I hate being sick,” Eggsy whined placing his head on the pillow.

“I know ye do, making chicken soup.”

“Ew food. I don’t want any.”

“Well ye can try some later,” Merlin kissed him softly and went out of the room.

Aila and Elliot were watching a cartoon on the telly while Merlin was preparing soup for later. He was chopping up veggies when he heard a set of feet approach the kitchen.

“Da?” Aila asked.

Not turning from his task, “What did ye need?” Merlin asked and when she didn’t answer he turned and saw her face was pale and had a green hue to it. Before he could say anything she got sick, it came out with such force that it hit Merlin’s feet and bottom of his trousers.

“Oh Christ,” he muttered as Aila began to cry. “Sh, it’s okay. Come on let’s get ye cleaned,” Merlin guided her to the loo.

*

Merlin had Aila, Gavin and Eggsy piled in their king size bed while he cleaned himself and the mess; he continued to make soup for the now three sick people in the house. He had tossed all of the veggies into the broth when Elliot approached him.

Merlin took one look at him and lifted him up rushing him to the toilet before the boy got sick on the floor.

“I don’t feel good,” Elliot whimpered once he had finished.

“I know son, come on. Ye can join the rest of them,” Merlin helped Elliot up and brought him into their room.

Eggsy was now sitting up his back against the headboard in the middle of the bed, Aila and Gavin on either side of him. He was looking at something on his tablet when Merlin walked in.

“Not him too,” Eggsy said and his husband nodded his head.

“My tummy hurts, Daddy,” Elliot said climbing in and forcing himself to Eggsy’s side pushing Gavin out of the way. Which earned a scowl from his twin.

Eggsy began to rub Elliot’s back, “Where are you going to sleep?”

“I’ll make due on the couch or in one of the kid’s beds. Right now it’s easier to keep ye all in one spot.”

“I guess so.”

*

Merlin forced them all to try some of the soup, they all kept it down and he made sure to medicate them all for the night before attempting to sleep on the couch.

He woke the next morning to sounds of sneezing and coughing coming from his room. Sitting up slowly wincing at the complaints his back was giving him, he got up and stretched.

“Jesus,” He muttered to himself walking into their room.

Eggsy was still in the middle with the kids piled around him, he was the only one awake.

“Ye are a pitiful bunch,” Merlin said amusement and adortion in his voice. His husband glared at him and went to say something only to be stopped by a sneeze.

“I hate you,” Eggsy said nasally.

“No ye don’t.”

“Okay maybe I don’t, but I hate being sick,” Eggsy pouted which only made him look more like a child.

Merlin walked over and carefully leaned over Aila to kiss his husband, “Do ye know how cute ye look?”

“Stop trying to make me feel better, I hate this.” Eggsy’s eyes swept over the kids in the bed, “Little germs got me sick.” There was no heat behind his words as he gazed lovingly at the three sleeping forms.

“Won’t be the last time either,” Merlin said, “How’s yer stomach?”

“Better. Now I just can’t breathe through my nose and my throat hurts.”

“I can make ye some honey-lemon ginger tea,” Merlin offered.

Eggsy smiled, “Okay.”

*

As the days passed everyone was getting better. Only now Merlin was getting sicker.

He had started off with a sore throat and cough, but what should have been a head cold quickly turned into bronchitis. He was now laid up in their bed unable to work or do much of anything.

Eggsy came into the room and sat on the bed stroking Merlin’s cheek, “You got the worst of it, didn’t you?”

“Running around caring for ye all,” Merlin wheezed and coughed.

“Good thing we can care for you,” He said as Aila, Gavin and Elliot trailed in.

Aila carried a tray that had soup, tea, crackers and medicine on it.

“Ye didn’t have to,” Merlin objected.

Running a hand over his husbands head, Eggsy smiled. His husband was such a caregiver, “Well you don’t feel good. Who takes care of you then? Me and our little minions.”

“Like the yellow minions, Daddy?” Gavin spoke up causing his fathers to chuckle.

“This looks lovely,” He said as Eggsy took the tray from Aila and placed it in front of him.

There was a handmade card there as well. It had flowers, hearts and a picture of the 5 of them that the kids had drawn on the front. Inside it was a letter from his babies for their Da to feel better.

Merlin’s eyes welled with tears, “I would kiss ye all right now, but I dinnae want to get ye sick. I love ye.”

“Then we’ll blow kisses to you, Da.” Aila said proudly and blew a kiss to her father. The twins followed suit.

“Okay my minions. Let’s let Da rest now,” Eggsy said gently nudging the children out of the room. He turned and walked back over to place a gentle kiss to Merlin’s lips. Not caring that he had germs.

“I’ll be back to check on you, okay?” He leaned his forehead against Merlin’s.

“Okay. I love ye, so much.” Merlin said his voice thick with emotion.

“I love you too,” He kissed him again and went out of the room to allow his husband to rest.


End file.
